jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanami
|Hanami}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. He is a Cursed Spirit and an antagonist in the series. Appearance Personality Synopsis Disaster Curse Arc Hanami attends a meeting with Geto, along with Jogo and another Cursed Spirit. During the meeting, Hanami listens as Geto explains how the Cursed Spirit with need Sukuna on their side and seal Gojo before they can defeat the shamans. Later Hanami watches Jogo fight against Gojo. When Jogo is pushed to a corner, Hanami comes to Jogo's rescue and brings him to where Geto and Mahito are at. Goodwill Event Arc Later Hanami meets with his allies, where they discuss how they will invade Jujutsu High to retrieve Sukuna's finger that are being held there along with three of the Death Painting Wombs. During the Goodwill Event, Hanami invade the College along with Mahito, Juzo Kumiya, and a shaman. Hanami heads over to wear the students are fight, and encounters Toge. Hanami then fights Toge until they come across Megumi and Noritoshi. Hanami goes to attack the three but Toge restrains him. Noritoshi and Megumi attack Hanami, but it does nothing. Hanami tells the three that he want to protect the earth by killing all the humans. Hanami then chances the three, but Toge manages to stop Hanami from attacking them. The three manage to find out that the branches on Hanami's head are his weak point. When Toge throat gives out, Hanami takes this chance to wound Noritoshi, but can't finish him off before Megumi rescues him. Hanami is then sent flying when Toge uses the last of his strength, but doesn't sent far. When Maki shows up, Hanami fights against her and Megumi. Hanami continues to battle them, which Maki and Megumi manages to harm Hanami. Hanami manages to plant a seed that feeds on a Shaman's power, and continue to battle Maki. As Hanami manages to pin them both down, Yuji and Aoi show up and rescue the two. Hanami then fight Yuji, which during the fight Hanami is harmed when Yuji land a Kokusen on him. After being harmed, Hanami heals himself and removes that restraint that is on his left arm. Hanami continues his fight against Yuji and Aoi. During the fight, Hanami remembers how Mahito told him that he should enjoy his fight more. Hanami continues to fight and thinks about how he is truly enjoying this fight. When Aoi starts to use his technique, Hanami is repeatedly harm by Aoi and Yuji attacks. Hanami is pushed into a corner and steals the life energy from plants for an attack, but stops when Gojo destroys the screen. Hanami is then hit by one of Gojo's technique and is heavily wounded. Hanami is help by Mahito, in order to leave the site. Current Arc Before the October 31, Hanami is playing with Mahito and a cursed spirit while Getou and Jogo talk about their plan to fight Gojo. Later Hanami is playing mahjong with Mahito, Jogo, and Geto, which Geto explains how the Prison Gate's Boundary works. On October 31, Hanami is with Jugo and Choso in the certain at Shibuya. When Gojo arrives at their location, Hanami prepares to fight him along with the others. Hanami then blocks Gojo's exit, which Gojo says that he is not playing to run away. They then surround Gojo with people and Choso distracts Gojo by attacking, which Hanami and Jogo attacks Gojo with the Domain Amplification technique but Gojo manages to escape. Gojo takes off his bandages around his eyes and says that he will take Hanami down first since he has not learned after facing him two times before. As Gojo gets close to him and Jogo, Hanami and Jogo go to attack Gojo but Gojo easily dodges the attacks. As Jogo tries to get some distance but Gojo swiftly chances after him, Hanami thinks about what Gojo is planning but notices that Gojo has deactivated his cursed power. Hanami goes to use his cursed power, which Jogo tells Hanami to not deactivate his amplification. Suddenly Gojo grabs a hold of the branches on Hanami's head and pulls them out. Choso manages to distract Gojo for a second, which Hanami and Jogo go to attack. Gojo uses thinks chance to activate his technique and crush a weakened Hanami against a wall. Abilities Physical Power Durability: Hanami durability is so incredible that he can withstand most attacks by most shamans. The only weak point that he had is the branches that are on his head. Cursed Power and Form Hanami's cursed power all him to create plants that he can manipulate. Hanami is also able to steal the life energy from plants and store it in the flower on his left shoulder. Trivia *Hanami ranked 32nd place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 407 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Curse